


A Nightly Confession

by Benji_Deeds



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Trans Foggy Nelson, Trans Male Character, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benji_Deeds/pseuds/Benji_Deeds
Summary: It was late at night in their dorm, the floor littered here and there with an empty pizza box and a couple of beer cans that were meant to make it to the small bin on the other side of the room. Matt teased Foggy for his horrible aim, and Foggy had responded by dramatically falling across his lap and proclaiming that he wouldn't be able to do any better......Or, when Foggy came out to Matt while drunk.





	A Nightly Confession

It was late at night in their dorm, the floor littered here and there with an empty pizza box and a couple of beer cans that were meant to make it to the small bin on the other side of the room. Matt teased Foggy for his horrible aim, and Foggy had responded by dramatically falling across his lap and proclaiming that he wouldn't be able to do any better.

They were both just slightly tipsy and of course this meant that Matt was simply listening with a dazed expression while Foggy rambled about this and that. The topic had started out as how his parents used to teach him how to cook and bake in their shop and how they'd reprimand him because - child, you're not supposed to give out whole loaves as free samples. Somehow he continued rambling about how good the food was and how Matt just had to come over for Hanukkah or Thanksgiving at some time because his ma always made the best pies ever. 

Matt had found that part touching. It hadn't been the first time Foggy had mentioned that he could come over for the holidays, but he'd always declined the invitation, claiming that he had to study and look after the dorm, anyway. Either way, Matt smiled at the gentle reminder that he had a place to go if he wanted.

He touched Foggy's hair, almost petting over his head which made the blonde laugh and lean into the touch. "Awe, Matty, don't make me blush, dork." 

Matt felt Foggy continue to lean into the soft touches anyway, despite his words. "Yeah, it's hard not to, to be fair, Fog." Matt's hand swept by a little bruise on Foggy's forehead and suddenly recoiled, remembering the reason why they had gotten drunk in the first place. It hadn't been just a regular Friday night outing, them buying a six-pack and stumbling back to their dorm together to share laughs. No, this occasion had been for supportive purposes.

It hadn't been a secret well kept between them for long that Foggy got pushed around a little in college, (and some during the end of his high school career, but Matt couldn't have known about that), despite how much Foggy tried to handle the situation himself. The fact of the matter was that it wasn't exactly easy to keep on the down low when the few guys that mocked him did it in class where everyone could hear. Or the fact that he came back to the dorms some nights with the occasional black eye and more often a few scattered bruises that somehow Matt always learned about.

That day had been a rougher one on him, as the names had really started to take a toll on him and the bruise given to him had been clear on his face, much harder to hide. He had made a small protest when Matt insisted upon taking care of him again, as he usually did. He'd be fine, Foggy had said, there was no need to worry or fight them. And besides, he had internalized, what could Matt do against three idiot guys anyway? He'd just end up getting himself hurt in the process, too, and Foggy would feel guilty forever.

Instead, they agreed upon letting Matt finish helping him get patched up and going out to get wasted, which led them to where they were now. Still on Matt's comfortable, silky bed, Foggy's head in his lap, Matt's thumb hovering over the bruise on his forehead. 

"Matty..." Foggy attempted when he saw the flash of anger come back to Matt's face at the recollection of the day's events. "Matty, it's okay. I'm used to it by now, really." 

"You shouldn't be used to it, Fog," he interjected halfheartedly, his hand falling to trace over Foggy's face, wanting to make him feel better, but ultimately  causing him to stiffen. Matt heard his heart starting to race and immediately stopped, "You don't want that. For me to feel your face yet." The yet was tacked on at the end, a hasty reassurance for himself that maybe one day Foggy would let him. 

Foggy dropped his gaze and sat up slowly, resting his head against Matt's shoulder instead, his eyes drooping. "I'm sorry, Matty, I just-'M not-Whenever you feel my face and...imagine it, it's not going to be like you thought. I just-I don't know how to say this correctly." He stumbled over his words, not expecting to have to explain this tonight. 

Matt carefully set a hand on his arm, "Fog, you should know very well that I couldn't care less what you look like. I just like to be able to imagine the people I care about in the closest way possible." He was speaking honestly, but the way Foggy's heart was hammering against his chest told him that he hadn't said the right words to reassure him. 

"It's not that. I mean...it is partly that, but-" He breathed a little heavier as the weight of the alcohol in his system worked with the anxiety to cause an asthmatic fumble in his lungs. He shook his head, "I just-I-Okay, Matty, I'm going to tell you and you need to promise me that you won't-you won't think different of me because I trust you and I'd probably have an asthma attack if you did. So then there'd be a dead Foggy and a very confused Matt who killed him."

A quiet, "Foggy..." And Matt's hand met his, slipping his fingers through, which did nothing to help the way his heart was racing. "You can tell me. You're already my best friend, so I don't see why I'd stop being with you now."

"To be fair, Matt, you don't see anything." 

"Nevermind, I give up on you, Fog. See you later." But there was a warm smile on Matt's features that told him to go on. 

Foggy smiled back at him, head still resting on his shoulder gently, enough so that his hair was tickling Matt a bit. He took in a breath to help him sort things out in his head. Everything was sort of make or break with this moment. Either Matt would be disgusted with him and immediately push him away, or he'd say it's okay and Foggy would fall that much more for him. He said it quietly at first, "I'm trans." 

When Matt tilted his head a little, brow furrowed, Foggy panicked. "What?" Matt asked, as if genuinely confused.

Foggy picked at his nails, "Uh, yeah. Trans. A guy. Female to male and all that. I-" He wasn't sure what else to say and the quietness from Matt was terrifying him. He wanted to bolt across the campus at this point and never look back. Go back to his parents' place for a while, cancel plans for inviting Matt over and curl up into a ball. 

"Oh," Matt breathed, causing Foggy to flinch. Matt caught that a moment later and shook his head, covering their laced hands with his free one. "Foggy, I don't know why you'd think that would change anything. I already told you, Fog, you're my best friend, the closest person in my life, and-" Foggy could've sworn that Matt's cheeks were turning pink, "-and I care about you deeply." 

"Fuck." Foggy breathed out, tears filling his eyes from how relieved he was. "Fuck, Matty, you have no idea what that means to me. I-" He shook his head, "I have supportive parents that help me pay for hormones and, uh, chest stuff." He couldn't force himself to say binder for his life in front of Matt. It would be just another reminder that his chest is there. "But, man, I never knew how much I needed you. Not just a friend, but-but you, Matty." He laughed, tossing his arm around Matt's shoulders to pull him closer. "I care about you so much, idiot. It's ridiculous. And just...thank you. So much. I don't know what else to say." His words were slurred from the alcohol, but he managed to pour out everything he'd wanted to say, not caring whether or not the decision was a good one. He just had to let Matt know. It had been killing his sober self, as well. 

Matt just untangled their fingers so he could move his hands to Foggy's back, rubbing circles over the small of it. He wasn't nearly as good at phrasing things on the spot as Foggy was, usually depending on words he'd been taught as a kid to help him find the right ones. Instead of speaking, he simply held Foggy as close as he had wanted to be, resting his chin on top of his head. He relaxed, closing his eyes and focusing on the sounds of Foggy's heart beating, which eventually slowed down as he started to get sleepier, calmer. After a bit, Foggy's heartbeat slowed to a sleeping rate, and when he was sure that he wouldn't be heard, Matt said what he knew Foggy had meant from all of that rambling. 

"I love you, too."


End file.
